


Getting to Know You

by sakuramiko16



Category: Free!
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Conversations where Rin and Makoto talk about anything BUT Haru. Although Haru is an important person in both their lives but they find out that they have /other/ things in common and that they get along really well. No jealous Haru please, I'd like him to be supportive in his seemingly indifferent attitude."</p>
<p>Rin stays with Makoto while he visits Japan and they discover somethings about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/gifts).



> aozu, I hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the cute requests! It is mostly unbeta'd so please forgive mistakes.

Makoto was dozing on the couch, text book in his lap, his eyes were tired after reading the same sentence for ten minutes. He jumped when he saw the time on his clock.

  
"Oh no I hope I didn't miss any calls." Makoto anxiously checked his phone and let out a sigh of relief at the lack of new notifications. He sent a quick text to Rin and got up from the couch. "I wonder if I should go out quickly and get some snacks..." He meandered over to the kitchenette on the other side of the room and looked through the cabinets and fridge.

  
Makoto sighed again at the thread barren state of his food supply. He bought way too many convenient meals and his own cooking was really poor. His phone went off with his text alert. "So Rin won't be here for a few hours... I will go out and buy some things then." Makoto left his apartment after making a list of things he needed.

  
Makoto was home putting the groceries away when he heard a knock on his door. He looked a little puzzled but went to open the door.

  
"Yo, Makoto!" Rin grinned at his friend. He reached out to pat Makoto on the shoulder before adjusting the duffle bag in his other hand.

  
Makoto returned the smile. "Rin you should have text me that you were on your way... Come in." He moved out of the way so Rin could come in his apartment.

  
"Sorry. Getting out of the airport is always such a pain you never know how long it will take." Rin moved past Makoto and pushed off his shoes. He moved further into the apartment and looked around. "Nice place you got." He set his duffle bag down by the couch before shrugging off his backpack and putting it with the bag. He turned toward Makoto who was now in the kitchenette again, resuming putting away the groceries. "Thanks so much for letting me stay... I know I usually bother Haru." Rin looked sheepish and put an arm behind his head.

  
Makoto laughed. "No problem. You're always welcome Rin." The two knew that Haruka was away at a training camp and racing in a preliminary event. "Actually I'll show you around once I'm done." He quickly shoved the rest of the food away and went to where Rin was standing. "This the main room...." Rin chuckled. "There is the toilet... and the bathroom." He pointed to the doors as he spoke. "I'll show you the bedroom, you can bring your things along." He waited for Rin to pick up his bags before moving to the bedroom.

  
The room was spacious, with only a bed, desk and clothes hamper in it. There was a folded futon at the end of the bed. "I hope you don't mind sharing my room. I couldn't let you sleep on the couch." Rin set his bags down near the wall.

  
"Thanks. I don't mind." Rin smiled at Makoto. There was a moment of silence between themwith a few awkward shifting of clothes. "Would it be alright if I take a quick shower? The flight was really long..."

Makoto jumped. "Of course! Please do. I'll start dinner." He left the room so that Rin could change. "Oh! There are towels in the bathroom." He popped his head back in and Rin gave a little nod.

  
Makoto washed the rice and put it in to the rice maker. He had bought some stove top instant curry to make tonight and maybe tomorrow too. He read the package carefully before starting.

  
Rin came out of the bathroom a while later dressed and with a towel over his head to dry his hair. He pulled the towel back so he could see and saw that Makoto was plating up the curry. "Oh! You didn't have to... Makoto..." Makoto just smiled in return.

  
"No problem. It is only instant though. It is a good brand, I have had it before." Makoto put two plates on the counter. He didn't have a table and chairs since he mostly ate alone. "We can sit on the couch if you want."  
"What fine dining." Rin teased and picked up a plate.

  
"Only the finest for famous international swimmers!" Makoto retuned the tease and lead him over to the couch.  
The pair chatted about many things, from airplane travel to swimming to crazy things friends were doing, while they ate. Makoto had to hold his sides after laughing so much. He managed to reach up and brush some tears from his eyes.

  
"Ahhhaha... I should really... do the dishes." Makoto said with a deep breath.

  
"Please let me! I can't let you treat me like a special guest the whole time." Rin reached for the dishes but Makoto cut him off and stood up.

  
"No no no. These are my dishes I'll do them." Makoto looked around for a moment. "If you want... you can sent up the futon in the bedroom. It is getting late and we both need a good rest."

  
Rin frowned a bit but agreed to do that. He quickly put his used towel in the bathroom before going to set up the futon. When he went into Makoto's room everything he needed was folded on top of the futon so Rin set it up quickly. He looked around Makoto's room a bit and was drawn to some CDs on Makoto's desk. The rock and metal CDs were no surprise but there was an odd one that stood out, so Rin pulled it away from the rest of the collection. "Hmmm... What is this...?" The cover was a group called Wonderland consisting of seven girls dressed in bright, frilly clothes.

  
"Rin... I'm going to take my bath now." Makoto came in with a smiling face but it quickly changed when he saw what was in Rin's hand.

  
Rin turned to him with a glint in his eyes. "When did you start following this?"

  
Makoto felt mortified and wrung his hands a bit. "Well... I was exploring the city... and uh they were doing a performance. It was too cute. I couldn't stop watching.... so I bought their CD..."

  
Rin had flipped over the CD case as Makoto explained. "I'm so jealous you got to see them in person!"

  
"You like them too!?" Makoto felt relief wash over him. "How did you find out about them?"

  
"I was looking for dance videos... and stumbled across them..." Rin mumbled at how lame his discovery was. "Anyway which one do you like? RidingHood is so fierce... I think that is why she is the leader."

  
Makoto laughed. "I figured you would like her. She seems your type. I really like DoorMouse, she dances the best." They chatted some more about the songs they had heard before Makoto tore himself away to finally take a bath.

  
They spent the night listening to the CD and looking up the group's dance videos. Makoto laughed a little when he looked over and saw Rin asleep half way through a song. He turned off the music and decided to settle in for the night as well.  
___

  
The next day Makoto woke up to find the futon all folded up and the smell of fried eggs coming from the other room. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. "Rin..." Makoto called out as he went to the kitchen still feeling sleepy. "Rin, You didn't have to cook..." He mumbled sleepily.

  
"Don't worry about it. I was up so early I didn't know what to do with myself." Rin plated the eggs and looked over at the sleepy Makoto. "I know how to cook... but I haven't made Japanese food in a while."

  
"It smells good. I'm sure it tastes good too." Makoto said and got out the rice bowls. The two boys ate standing at the counter. "Oh by the way... I looked up train schedule's back to Iwatobi. They have some on the weekend." Rin nodded, after all he came back to visit his family and friends.

  
"We can get some tickets for next weekend... then Haru can join in and we'll surprise everyone." Rin said with a playful smile.

  
"That sounds great! I'll tell Haru about it." Makoto nodded in return. He glanced around for his phone to send Haruka a text. He noticed he had a text notification.

  
[Did Rin get to your place safely? Say 'Hello' for me. Have a good time with him.] Read the text from Haruka.

  
[It has been really fun. We are planning to go to Iwatobi next weekend. Want to join us?] Makoto replied and set his phone down. He jumped when it buzzed only a few moments later.

  
[Good. That sounds good. See you both next weekend.] Makoto smiled at Haruka's text and set his phone down again.

  
"Hey Makoto, could you show me to a music store around here? I want to see if I can find Wonderland's CD." Rin asked as he washed the bowl and dish he used.

  
"Of course... actually I saw the CD at a store nearby..." Makoto handed Rin his plates as well. "I think you might be in luck!"


End file.
